Breaking Out
by xenophilius X3
Summary: Chap 2: HAI  Haru Miura here  In this chapter we will know what an, COUGH COUGH, average morning is like for our beloved Miu Mukuro -samaand Lark Hibari -sama! 6918 AU  first chapter is prologue, Chapter 1 is the second page PLZ R&R
1. Prologue

**Dangerous Effusions**

**Chapter 1:** Change in Situation

**Disclaimer: **KHR doesn't belong to me

**Warning:** Yaoi/BL, and no it's not a love at first sight fic, I prefer relationships to bloom slowly and steadily(the story plot won't be too slow)

**Summary:** In which Hibari is a cold pop star leading a double-life. Then one day, he is to form a band with somebody he doesn't _quite_ like. Oops, Hibari-san, what now?

**6918.6918.6918.6918**

If anyone asked Hibari Kyouya what type of people he hates the most, the answer is simple—the people who crowd together.

They hang around in packs—herbivores that can only take advantage of their numbers. They hunt down the weaker and make themselves feel superior by tramping their victims under their feet.

Especially herbivores with a certain status.

They think they are invincible.

Hibari hates.

**6918.6918.6918.6918**

Unfortunately, this type of people surrounded Hibari every day. Of course there were the herbivores in school who were impossible to avoid. But there was another crowd he meets _after_ school hours. They were herbivores with a status, and they crowd together.

That irritates the hell out of Hibari. He talked to (more like threatened) Shamal about arranging him to use the studio at a less crowded time. Shamal rejected immediately. Of course the pervert would like to try his luck and see if he could pick up a chick. Then Hibari, out of his irritation, threatened to change an agency—a threat which Shamal shrugged and replied that would mean breaking the 5-year contract with the company and the boy had to pay for breaking the contract; the company could easily find a replacement for Hibari since he was new and the fact that Hibari was really only mediocre despite the number of critics the teen singer had been getting.

So Hibari Kyouya swallowed his anger.

To the other singers, actors and models under the same company as Hibari, Hibari was too proud for them to feel comfortable with him. He always stood by the door while waiting for photo shoots or things like that and would not engage in a conversation even when he was asked to.

At first they dismissed it, thinking that Hibari was just introverted or shy. That misunderstanding made Hibari popular with the female population in the company.

Then the paparazzi caught an actress grabbing Hibari's hand to confess to him after one of those company parties, Hibari was then jolted out of his initial shock by flashing camera lights—the paparazzi had been trailing after the celebrities. Hibari, to the young actress's shock, whipped out a pair of tonfas and 'bit' all the reporters present 'to death'. After that he told the dumb-stricken girl, rather coldly, to leave and not cause so much trouble.

From then, the others viewed him as a weirdo because he stood out too much, was cold-blooded and violent. Their previously polite distancing evolved into a kind of fearful reverent.

It wasn't as if Hibari minded their stares when he walked past, the whispers exchanged or the fearful expressions. He was used to it. The herbivores were right—he despised them all. He despised them because they were born with silver spoons shoved up their asses and they did not even realize it. They never understand hardships and do not even appreciate what they have.

But Hibari does not expect them to understand anything anyway. They were just arrogant pigs.

**.**

**.**

Back to his life as a normal high-schooler, scratch that, as normal as one living a double-life could be. Hibari Kyouya, fierce president of the Disciplinary Committee, head of a bunch of delinquents, hid his other identity most carefully. Most people just assumed him to be a look-alike since 'Lark is so romantic' and yes, 'romantic' and 'Hibari Kyouya' just didn't sound right in the same sentence.

He was the object of girls' affection (and some boys' too).

As long as he 'looked like' one of the teenage idols, it really didn't matter to them that he could be a potential murderer.

Hibari heard of girls squealing at his god-awful picture and exchanging excited comments on his looks, voice, songs, cloths, etc.

Usually they got bitten to death.

**6918.6918.6918.6918**

Hibari was so aloof and solitary that when the news that he was getting a partner came, it came such a big shock that Hibari just went speechless with his mouth hanging open for some time.

'No way am I going to team up with some herbivore.' Hibari snapped angrily at Shamal. After a beat of silence, he added somewhat decisively, 'and that's it.'

Shamal stopped flirting with an uninterested girl getting her hair done. ' I'm afraid it is not up to you, Lark.'

Hibari raised an eyebrow, challenging.

Shamal sighed. 'He's Rokudo Mukuro.'

.

.

Of course, Hibari heard of that name before. And grown to despise the man with that name. Rokudo Mukuro, rumored to be somewhat related to the boss of the company, used to be the life of all parties but recently he faded out of his previous circle of friends. From what little Hibari knew of Rokudo Mukuro, he easily charmed producers and photographer, and was even in good terms with the media. Rokudo's charisma was unrivalled. Hibari Kyouya vividly recalls one party where the indigo-haired actor appeared in a tight-fitting samba costume, and occupied the center of the stage for a long time. Nobody said anything.

In short, Hibari disliked Mukuro because the latter made his life appear so easy.

.

.

'I'm not partnering anyone.' The black-haired teen said icily.

Shamal shrugged. 'Your problem. Remember the 3-year contract you filled with the company.' Then he ran after a random girl striding past.

Hibari bit his lip. It was a problem, the contract. He could end up losing all the money he earned these two years.

A scream and a sharp slapping sound later, Shamal popped from behind the door, one cheek burning red. 'Have I mentioned that Miu is moving in with you?'

**A/N:**

Miu is Mukuro's stage name

Lark is Hibari's stage name (I know it isn't the most creative name but pls bear with me

So yup! Finished! Drop a comment, reviews please? *big puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (the previous chapter is prologue ): You Are More Irritating than I Thought**

**Enjoy~**

**6918.6918.6918**

The blue-haired teenager looked at the cross-armed person glaring at him from across the table.

_Kufufu… this must be Lark then. _ 'Well hel-'

'Don't.' Hibari hissed. 'Speak.'

'…'

'You realize I would really love to kick you out. Unfortunately, the Agency prohibits me from this.' Hibari said slowly, observing the other's reaction. There was nothing on the younger boy's face except an oblivious, superior smirk that had been there for as long as Hibari remembered.

'You are in my territory now. And I will bite you to death if you don't follow my rules.' He continued death-glaring at Mukuro, challenging him to protest or do something herbivorously stupid.

Of course, Mukuro did not do anything of that sort.

Instead, he propped his head against his hand and smiled seductively. 'More serious matters aside, how about we get to know each other better? I'm born on 9th June.'

'Your deathday is today if you keep this up.' Replied Hibari glumly. Mildly amused, Mukuro grinned smugly and gestured for Hibari to continue. Hibari glared for Mukuro's easy relent and slapped a piece of paper on the table.

It was a floor plan of the apartment.

Carefully marked in red ink, were the things Mukuro was forbidden from touching, which included Hibari's room, the kitchen, an entire stretch of a 10-seater sofa, Hibari's comfy chair, Hibari's laptop, Hibari's study, Hibird, .

'Oya? You are ashamed of this career, Kyouya?' Mukuro asked as he read 'This or DIE' itinery no. 6: no things associated with Lark should be found anywhere in the house.

Hibari growled. ' None of your business.' Then the skylark frowned, 'Don't call me so casually!'

However, Mukuro was rummaging through his bag and fished out a teenage magazine with their pictures on the coverpage. 'I guess this should be…' Hibari grabbed the magazine and trashed the thing in a bin. '…disposed.' Mukuro finished with a raised eyebrow.

_Kufufufu… this is interesting._

**6918.6918.6918**

Hibari was fuming as he strode down the hallways.

He had been persuaded to fetch the stupid pineapple-hair from a shooting location some movie. Apparently Pineapple was some self-conflicting tsundere in the movie. _Suits him well,_ thought Hibari venomously. Shamal told him to get 'Miu so that you two can get to know each other along the way'. The freaking one-hour-drive way.

The people there were pretty surprised to see Hibari. After all, Lark was rarely seen in public, besides, an unscheduled visit was uncommon even among the celebrities _with_ an actual social life. So when Lark appeared, asking to see Miu ('asking' would be too nice a way to put it) and the frightened/delighted people pointed towards one caravan.

Hibari practically kicked the door open…

…and was faced by a bunch of herbivores in odd costumes.

Rokudo Mukuro was sitting on a loveseat and was laughing, his legs crossed gracefully, a champagne glass, held ever-so elegantly.

The herbivores were surprised by the intrusion. Mukuro was the fastest to recover. 'Kyouya!' he opened his arms, 'Missing me already?' Mukuro said with an easy smirk. Hibari narrowed his silver eyes dangerously. One of the male herbivores stated the obvious, 'Isn't that… Lark?' A female giggled, 'Miu-sama, you should have told us you know Lark.' Then this absolutely obnoxious and drunkenly stupid male exclaimed,

'Since when did you go from screwing girls to guys, Miu?'

As if that wasn't enough, something that set Hibari's anger meter to full happened—the horde of herbivores laughed.

They freaking laughed.

At the proud and great Hibari-san.

Hibari was about to bite them all to death when Mukuro suddenly changed position and was hugging Hibari on the waist from behind. For someone as lithe as Mukuro, he was damn strong. Hibari felt Mukuro's sharp nose nuzzle his neck. 'So shy, Kyouya.' He breathed. _Alcohol._

After that, Hibari found himself walking down the hallway, breathing fire (dream on, Hibari-san).

The second day, Hibari and Mukuro gave their make-up artist hard time trying to cover up their bruises and cuts.

The boss of the agency frowned as he noticed the two glaring daggers at each other. He turned to see an incompetent Shamal chasing after a girl. The green-haired man shook his head. He (or make Shamal) had to think up of something to make those two be alright with each other. They were the combination with the most potential and were already making CUZ Entertainment rolling in with money just for the release of the news of their merging.

**6918.6918.6918**

'I'm NOT going to a reality show with that pineapple. NEVER.'

Shamal shook his head at the seething skylark- this reaction was _so_ expected. 'It is, once again, the Agency's decision.'

Hibari smacked the document on the table with such force that the table shook. 'That means I have to bite the host to death then. What is this crap? An insight to your favorite celebrity's live? I call that open stalking!'

Mukuro snickered.

Shamal shrugged. 'The boss said it would improve you two's relationship. Plus, you have to present yourself not just as "that-guy-who-sings", but also as someone with an identity.'

Hibari narrowed his eyes, 'You know very well why I don't let people know too much about my life, Shamal.'

_Ahh… Yes, there Lark goes, about his _other _life. _

Seeing the lack of response from Shamal, Hibari knew that the decision was final. He bit his lower lip, trying to figure out how to conceal his Namimori things, Hibird, and god-knows-what that give away that Lark was actually Hibari Kyouya.

Mukuro observed the suddenly silent Hibari, then he spoke. ' I think I'm against this.' That earned him surprised looks from Hibari and Shamal. 'Kufufu… so how about now, Shamal? Since both of us are against it?'

An awkward silence filled the room. Hibari shot Mukuro a strange look, as if he was seeing Mukuro in the light for the first time (people may think that it is a disapproving look, but when Hibari had that expression, he is _confused_).

Shamal shook his head dismissively.

**A/N:**

**Phew~ finally, second chapter finished (listening to One Night Star the whole while as I was typing it **

**A bit of fluff in this chapter. More will come, mwahahaha.**

**Next Chapter will be in Haru's (the host's) POV. Funny? Probably (*wink wink)**

**Stay tuned for Mukuro's morning hair, Hibari's pajama, Hibari's, urhem, cooking and more!**

**Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Haru Reporting

**6918.6918.6918**

_Good morning mina-san! Haru Miura here! The time now is 7 am. We are outside the residence of Miu and Lark. Yes! That's right! The newly formed band Breaking Out consisting of the two most popular teenage idols! Let us give them a surprise visit today! Hai~ Haru here!_

_*knock knock, wait_

_*door opens_

_Hahi! Is this Miu? What happened to your hair? *camera close-up on Mukuro's face (messy indigo hair falling on the face, not neatly brushed to either sides of the face like always, and there's no pineapple hairstyle, just very messy layered hair sticking out in every direction.) _

_Mukuro: Kufufu, Haru-chan, this is called 'bed-hair'. *ran a hand through his hair and smiled in a very convincing manner._

_Haru: Hahi? Ehehe… I guess we are just very used to Miu-sama's usual hairstyle._

_Haru: Miu-sama, is this what you usually wear in the house? *camera zoom out and capture Mukuro's whole figure._

.

.

'Stop poking me, Akira!' the girl sitting in front of the TV slapped her sister's hand away.

'But, Nee-chan, you have a nosebleed.' The child said innocently.

Akira noticed that for the first time. She sighed—Miu-sama looked too hot, too sexy, too irresistible in a long white long-sleeved shirt and blue shorts. She wiped the blood off with a tissue and diverted her full attention back to the TV.

.

.

_Haru (looking around): Where is Lark-sama, Miu-sama? _

_Mukuro(smirking uncomfortably and went a little blue in the face): in the kitchen._

…

_Mukuro(wincing): preparing breakfast._

_Haru(turning to the camera, very serious looking): Mina-san, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! We must catch Lark-sama cooking in action! Lark-san is the perfect husband material! _

_Mukuro (chuckling uncomfortably): Kufufu…_

_**In the kitchen~**_

_*camera approaching a figure by the stove. _

_Haru(whispering to the camera): look, Lark-sama is wearing pajama with yellow birds print. Kawaii desu~ _

_*Hibari suddenly turned around._

_Hibari (death-glaring): who gave you permission to enter the kitchen?_

_Haru(jump back): Hahi! Miu-sama said you would like a little surprise._

_Hibari (eyes darken, death aura): Stupid pineapple…_

_Haru: di-did you just call Miu-sama-_

_Hibari(death glare)_

_Haru(gulp): Haru-chan did not say anything._

_Hibari(went back to cooking) *camera zoom in on a pile of gooey brown stuff and what looked like pieces of charcoal._

_Haru (very cautiously): ano… What is that, Lark-sama?_

_Hibari (undivided attention on transferring the stuff to plates): meat-sauce pasta and steak._

_Haru (sweatdrop): ah…ahaha. Maybe that's the secret to Breaking (out)'s singing. (turn to the camera, whisper discreetly) By the way, the kitchen now smells like dog-hair gravy and ashes._

_*Hibari finished, carrying dishes to the dining table._

_._

_._

_*Mukuro already seated by the table, eyebrows twitching when he saw what Hibari was carrying._

_Hibari (slammed dishes on the table): eat._

_*Haru and Hibari sat down. Hibari stabbed at his pasta with a fork. _

_Mukuro (still staring at the dish): You know why don't we stick to something like natto(Japanese dish made of soy beans, usually canned)_

_Hibari (stabbed at the dish so forcefully that the table shook): I don't eat vegetables. Eat._

_Mukuro (gulps, but forcing a smirk): If you insist. You know I love you too much._

_Hibari (dark aura): One more word, herbivore. _

_*Haru sweatdrops as she watches the two eat. _

_._

_._

Shizuki almost cried for Miu-sama. But it's so sweet seeing Miu and Lark together, so that kind of made up to it. Aww, and Lark looks so huggable, _delectable_, in pajamas. Akira poked her again. ' Nee-chan, you have being nosebleeding non-stop, are you sure you don't need to see the doctor?' 'Go away, Aki.' _'one more word, herbivore.' _ Shizuki's eyes widened. Herbivore? That's Hibari-san's catchphrase. OMG, and now that she noticed it, Lark-sama and Hibari-san looked alike too. She had never associated the two together because, something is just not right to place the much-feared head prefect with the glamorous singer. Never mind, she's thinking too much, she turned her attention back to the program.

.

.

_Conclusion~_

_Haru: So mina-san, we know what a typical morning is like for Breaking Out! Miu-sama, you are very different from Lark-sama. How do you find this?'_

_Mukuro (smirking knowingly): Only two different jigsaw puzzles fit together, don't they?_

_Haru: HAI~ Haru Miura here, stay tuned for an interview session with Breaking Out on their career later. BYE-BYE until then(waves frantically)._

**A/N: **

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. Oh my god this chapter is pure filler (or is it?) But I hope you enjoyed reading this, coz I enjoyed writing this ;p**

**Let me know if it's good/bad, thank you. I really want to make improvements, so yup.**

**P.S. I just realized that Squalo's character song is named 'Break Out'. Seriously?**


End file.
